L'amour c'est comme une bonne bagarre
by PSM-NSShikyo.Ebi-sama
Summary: Ça commence par un coup et finit toujours mal qu'importe le plaisir qu'on y ressent à le mettre en oeuvre. /!\ Cette histoire retrace l'arrivée d'une jeune fille dans Cyprus-Rhodes et chez les Kappa Tau !
1. Résumé !

Voilà ma première histoire sur Greek, première, mais pas dernière j'ai déjà une idée de deuxième fic sur cette série que je trouve attachante et juste formidable. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas je la conseil. Moi qui suis une fan de série américaine celle ci est vraiment génial, elle vous transporte dans un monde merveilleux et dramatique. Les personnages qu'importe lesquels sont fascinant. On les apprécie tous - Sauf Evan pour moi w Je le hais !-. Vous le remarquerez vite, mais mon attachement se porte surtout vers Cappie qui est pour moi l'homme de la série qui retrace le même problème que j'ai pour grandir. On se retrouve facilement dans ses personnage qui sont pourtant totallement différent. Voila pourquoi j'écris sur cette série maintenant parlons de ma fic.

L'histoire retrace celle d'une jeune fille qui restera anonyme dans presque tout le long de l'histoire, on connaitra tout d'elle, mais jamais son véritable prénom. Elle est d'une personnalité extravagante et le contraire de Casey, la blonde sur d'elle pour sa beauté et son intelligence. La narratrice qui est notre héroine, elle n'a aucune confience en elle et compense cela en se faisant passer pour un homme violent et aux paroles durs pour éloigner les personnes d'elle, pour que jamais son coeur ne se voit marquer par quelqu'un.

J'espère que l'histoire et le personnage vous toucheront et laissez vos avis :D ! Et merci d'avoir lu tout ça pour ceux qu'ils l'ont fait.


	2. Chapter 1

Née sous un nom, une identité qui est la mienne, avoir des parents comme une famille, qu'elle naissance banale et ennuyante ne trouvez vous pas ? On dit que cela doit etre un jour mémorable, mais les souffrances de la mère, les cris d'un enfant vaut il vraiment le bonheur ? Oui c'est un jour mémorable, mais ce n'est en rien le bonheur. Des enfants meurent, des parents meurent, abandonne leur enfants au bras d'inconnus. Je ne vois que la face sombre du monde à mes coté, je ne vis que pour elle et ne souhaite vivre que dans celle-ci. Vous me trouverez peut etre lugubre ou simplement folle, mais au pire je m'en fiche, je suis comme je suis, je suis juste moi et si tu m'aimes pas comme ça et bah tempis pour toi je vais pas en pleurer. [ PDMoom : Tu pourrais être plus encouragante =w=" ] Bon ok je vais vous raconter un rève, idiot et qui ne se réalisera jamais, les rèves ne se réalise jamais de toute manière. [ PDMoom : Rah mon côté dépressif pourri l'ambiance. =3=" ]

_Tout commença à mon entrée dans cet fac Cyprus-Rhodes, je me souviendrais de ce jour toute ma vie, non pas parce que c'était une journée particulière non, parce qu'un espèce d'idiot m'est rentrée dedans. Je me souviens encore par coeur de la scène et de l'envie de meurtre qui m'avait prit lorsqu'il m'avais asperger le tee-shirt. Une journée bien commençait comme direz certains positif en série que je hais plus que tout. Bien sûr comme la grande asociable que je suis je lui est tout simplement foutu un vent, mais quand il a prononcé cette phrase qui me mit hors de moi, qui me fit grincer des crocs, je n'ai put résister à lui renvoyé la pareille._

« Excuse moi monsieur, je regardais pas où j'allais »

_MONSIEUR ? Non, mais il se prend pour qui ce pauvre gringalet, il mériterait que je lui arrache les testicules à coup de dents, ou pire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a une poitrine peu develloper, une coiffure androgyne, un jean large troué et une chemisette rayé par dessus un tee-shirt unis, que l'on est un homme ! ... Bon ok je l'avoue ça n'aide pas, mais tout de même ! Il est vrai que j'aime qu'on me prenne pour un homme, mais le café me met de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il vint me bruler les tétons. Il est vrai que je voulais hurler, mais la rage me faisait déjà grincer des dents._

« CRETIN ! Tu peux pas regarde où tu marches ! »

_Je serrais le poing pour lui mettre en plein dans le nez, mais je regardais son visage peu à peu se figer. Ahhh, ce que j'aime faire fliper les gens ! C'est trés réconfortant, donc après un sourire hypocrithe, il se mangea tout de même le poing dans le nez. Manquerais plus que la pitié me touche. Je le regardais s'étaller sur le sol alors que des abrutis se regrouper autour de nous pour applaudir le combat. Enfin si on peut appellé cette humiliation mériter comme tel. Je me retirer vite dans l'ombre pour ne pas subir d'encouragement à continuer, ou je l'aurais vraiment exterminer. Et oui comme vous le voyez je suis une étudiante modèle et modeste, me manque plus que les ailes d'anges, quoi que ... j'en ai déjà une. Enfin bon passer cette stupide altércation avec l'abruti a bouclette je continuais en direction des batiments universitaire si peu attirant et qui ressemble étrangement à des poubelle habiter. Recherchant desespérement ma chambre je me hisser dans cette batisse qui de l'extérieur sens la pisse et a l'intérieur le déodorant à l'orchydé. Je le sens déjà, je vais me plaire ici si seulement j'était une patiente d'un hopital psychiatrique. Enfin bon à part me plaindre je ne fais pas grand chose alors autant découvrir ma chambre. Mon pire cauchemar se déroula lentement sous mes yeux ... des chats, du roses et des fleurs ... ILS VEULENT ME BUTER ! Essayant de garder mon calme, ce qui est vraiment trés dùr je vous l'assure je posais juste ma valise avant de ressortir pour ne pas supporter cette étalage de couleur barbie plus lomgtemps. Le campus n'est pas mal pour décompresser et juste de laisser guider par notre instincs. Mes jambes elles me guidèrent dans les rues bruyante des fraternités. Vous ne connaissez trés certainement pas le système grec et ça tombe bien parce que moi non plus. Je sentait l'odeur du vomis et des échange charnel. Me mordant la langue pour m'empécher de pénétrer dans ces maisons, je continuait de marcher admirant les façade avec envie. Lorsqu'un balle de rugby vint s'écraser sur mon câne ce qui me fit tomber à la renverse. Une voix connu me vint ensuite dans les oreilles._

« Oh excuse-m... TOI ! »

_L'espèce de bichon frisé de ce matin, mon visage stoique ne montrait absolument pas la rancoeurs qui remonter lentement le long de mon bras pour venir frapper cette abruti, mais ce fut trop dur et levant mon poing une nouvelle fois vers son nez enfler et recouvert par un pansement fait maison je me fit arréter._

« CONNARD LACHE MOI !

- On se calme voyons, la violence ne résout rien »

_Je me retournais lentement pour savoir à qui apartenait cette voix délicieuse à entendre et que j'aurais tellement voulu pret de mon oreilles à me susurrer des phrases salaces ... Enfin bon ... revenons à nos moutons. Un visage de bad boy plutot mignon m'apparu, ce garçon qui était-il ? Je ne put m'empécher de sourire, sourire qui partit bien vite lorsque je me souvins pourquoi cette situation était arrivé._

« Déjà ce matin et maintenant ça ! Tu me harcèles le caniche ?

- Oh, Oh du calme voyons, qu'est ce que tu as fait encore le baveux »

_Le baveux ? ... C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, ce sale frisé fait partit d'une fraternité, il y a vraiment n'importe qui la dedans, un ramassis de débris humains. Enfin bref reconcentrons nous sur le magnifique fessier de ce sauveur à la voix idyllique qui est tout aussi parfait que sa voix, ah merde il a remarquer._

« Mais Cappie j'ai rien fait, j'ai sans le vouloir renverser mon café sur lui

- Et tu m'as aussi assomer avec cette balle

- Euh ... non ça désolé s'était moi »

_Cappie, bizarre comme prénom, mais après tout le prénom ne fait pas l'orgasme ... oui je viens de l'inventer et alors ? Vous allez pas me faire un procès tout de même. Enfin comment en vouloir à un mec avec une paire de fesses aussi mignonne que son visage. HAN ! Coup de foudre à Cyprus-Rhodes ... Non l'alcool, il me faut de l'alcool ou je vais vraiment raconter n'importe quoi._

« Allez je te fracasse pas le nez à une seule condition

- Ah laquelle ?

- Y'a de l'alcool chez vous ? "

* * *

><p>Voila, l'histoire n'est pas trop compliqué, juste celle d'une fille peu banal et violente et qui ne retient pas ses mots qui souhaite entrer dans une fac pour y vivre de bonne expérience. J'espère que son comportement vous plait :D ! Moi je l'adore x) . Allez je me dépêche d'écrire la suite<p> 


End file.
